Peguila
was a kaiju that appeared in Ultra Q. It first appeared in episode 5 of the series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Antarctica (Ultra Q), Marina Bay Sands, Singapore (X), (UGF) History Ultra Q Peguila was first discovered in Antarctica by Dr. Nomura. The winged creature killed the man, but before all was lost - the scientist left a journal, declaring that Peguila was real. As the others try and figure out just what has been going on, a strange mist makes one of the snow vehicles levitate into the air! After discovering gigantic footprints, it was becoming evident that a giant was behind the madness. It was later discovered that Pegimin H, a drug extracted from a species of arctic moss hurts the freezing monster. Peguila arrived at the complex, stomping on smaller buildings and unleashing its freezing mist on others. As the humans huddled in fear, a rocket was loaded into one of the launchers. While the titan vented its rage, the rocket was launched! The rocket smashed into Peguila’s throat, causing the winged monster to take to the sky, black smoke engulfing it! As the people breathed a sigh of relief, Peguila had began a migration from the south to the north, a migration that would take it straight across Japan! The beast landed in a cloud of smoke and instantly began to cause immense problems. Its anti-gravity freezing mist encased Tokyo in a new ice age all the while levitating objects and smashing them back down. The winged nightmare smashed through buildings by the dozen while the Japanese self-defense forces fought back. Rockets exploded on its body, but no amount of firepower could seemingly stop it. With an entire bucketful of Pegimin H, a Cessna plane crashed directly into Peguila’s gapping maw! In the explosion that followed, the brave man gave his life to deliver the toxin to the monster. In pain, Peguila’s body was engulfed in smoke as he took to the sky, never to return again, leaving Tokyo to thaw. Trivia *Peguila's name comes from the word "penguin". *Peguila is one of two monsters who made their debut in Ultra Q who resemble a walrus, with the other being Todora. *The suit of Peguila was slightly modified for the kaiju Chandora that appeared in episode 8 of Ultraman. According to the late Ultra Series SF researcher Otomo Shoji, as stated in a monster magazine, Chandora's resemblence to Pegula was an accident. Some monster magazines have refered to Chandora as Pegula's brother. *Peguila has the same subtitle as Lagoras, Margodon, and Gigass. *Peguila was one of the original ideas for Ultraseven's capsule monsters, along with Red King and Antlar. *Peguila's roar was a low pitched, slowed down Maguma roar, in some instances mixed with a low pitched King Kong roar. In his second appearence, his roar was changed to a reused Varan roar mixed with a Godzilla 1954 roar. *Peguila is the first instance an Ultra Kaiju who escaped his episode debut and re-appeared in a different episode. *In some artworks and even toy sets, Peguila is often seen fighting Ultraman despite the two never meeting. **In an early script for Ultraman, "Auroal Line Freeze" hints at Peguila returning. *In episode 21 of Ultraman Mebius, a dead Peguila was seen floating in the Monster Graveyard. *Peguila was originally scheduled to reappear with a redesign in Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. *Peguila is one of the monsters that make up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Old promotional photos show Peguila fighting Pagos; as well as the two of them fighting Kanegon. *In episode 26 of Ultraman a kid wears a blue Peguila mask. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Peguila was briefly seen as a mummified carcass in the series that was discovered by ZAP SPACY. Just when they investigated, Rei suddenly bursts out from the frozen body, possibly frozen in battle against the monster before. Trivia *The same prop that appeared in Ultraman Mebius was reused for Peguila's appearance in this series. *An in-joke is made about the fact that Chandora was made from the original Peguila suit as Kumano mistakes a model of Chandora for Peguila. Oki corrects him and brings up a picture of Chandora on the computer. *Originally the monster Margodon was supposed to appear instead of Peguila. Ultraman X Peguila appeared in the series Ultraman X, where he was one of the Spark Dolls awoken by the Ultra Flare 15 years prior. He was seen rampaging around Singapore, specifically near the Marina Bay Sands. He used his ice breath and covered the beach in snow. As is the case with the majority of the monsters who were shown during the Ultra Flare event, his whereabouts after the flare are unknown. Trivia *A completely new Peguila suit was constructed, cementing a spot in X's series. However, the suit went on to live as a stage show exclusive, being used to promote Fireman and Mirroman's new DVD releases in Japan, where it not only fought Fireman and Mirrorman, but Jumborg Ace and Redman as well. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 6: 'The Wandering Sun' Episode 6-0: Overture At the Sevel Archipelago, Rupasihka area, Peguila appeared and Ultraman Orb killed it. Jugglus Juggler then used its Kaiju Card to awaken Maga-Basser in Japan. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes On Planet Liquitor, Peguila threatens the safety of a Ragon until Ultraman Ribut arrives and proceeds to fight it before killing the monster with the Galaxium Blaster. Trivia *While not confirmed, the Peguila suit used in the mini-series is likely the one from Ultraman X. *Peguila's appearance in the miniseries was conceived by director Koichi Sakamoto, who was dissatisfied with its cameo appearance in Ultraman X. *This marks the first live confrontation of an Ultra fighting a Peguila. This discounted the opening of Ultraman X, wherein the titular hero faced an army of the animated Spark Dolls from episode 1 in a rotating scene and the prelude of the sixth chapter from Ultraman Orb Chronicle in Sevel Archipelago. *While the eyes of the original Peguila in Ultra Q had an eyelid mechanisim, Peguila's new suit has sculpted eyelids which are moved via computer animations. *Peguila reuses the Toho Monster Varan's roar, but a stock roar sound effect (most likely provided by Frank Welker) is mixed in. Powers and Weapons *Freeze Breath: Peguila can release a thick anti-gravity mist from his mouth, this mist also has a freezing effect. *Smokescreen: Peguila can release black smoke from his body to hide himself while flying *Flight: Due to his massive wings, Peguila is capable of flight. PeguilaIceBreath.gif|Freeze Breath Peguila Smoke Screen.png|Smokescreen Other Media Redman Peguila reappears in the series Redman. *He first appeared in episode 12 where he fought Redman in a field and they kept the balancing the advantages against each other for some time until the alien hero threw the Red Knife at the monster in the area near his right wing, killing him. *In episode 14, Peguila fought Alien Goron at a standstill under Redman showed up and interfered with the fight. He then decided to team up with the alien to fight the hero. In the end, Redman killed them both by slashing them with his Red Knifes. *In episode 57, Peguila showed up on top of a hill to assist Ghostron in fighting the violent, alien hero Redman. Even with the team advantage, Redman still held his own against the two monsters and he defeated Peguila by stabbing him in the chest with his Red Knife and defeated Ghostron soon afterwards. *In episode 80, Peguila challenged Redman after the latter quickly defeated Ghostron on top of a hill. They spent most of the time fighting by countering each other with judo throws, chops, punches, and kicks, and eventually Redman defeated Peguila with a Red Chop to the face. *In episode 81, Peguila fought Redman alone in a field. When he sent the monster tumbling down, he tried to kill the monster with his Red Knife, Peguila disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked his weapon out of hand and resumed his fight with the monster. After a very long, evenly matched brawl, Redman summoned his Red Arrow, jammed it in the monster's hands, and tossed him to the ground. *In episode 85, Peguila fought Redman on a grassy hill and were evenly matched with each other the entire duration of the fight with a lot of grapples, throws, punches, and chops. After they went down the bottom of the hill, the alien hero beat up the monster's face and then stabbed him a couple of times in the face with his Red Knife and then lodged it into Peguila's face, killing him in the process. *In episode 89, Peguila fought Redman on top of a hill, and then they went down the hill to continue the fight. After a long, evenly matched fight filled with the usual grapples, throws, punches, and chops, Redman summoned his Red Arrow to kill Peguila but the latter dodged it at the last minute so he had to defeat him with a double kick to the face. *In episode 91, Peguila fought Redman alone and even though he got the upper hand on him at one point in the fight, Redman made quick work of the kaiju and defeated him by throwing him over the cliff and letting him tumble down. Sasahiller would show up to fight Redman soon afterwards but he too would be defeated afterwards. *Peguila reappeared in episode 92, where he teamed up with Ghostron to battle Redman. He beat up the alien hero still while Ghostron held him still until the hero freed himself by kicking the former and sent both monsters down the hill. Both the monsters and Redman held their own against each other with neither side gaining the advantage but, even though they pinned him down to the ground and even knocked away his Red Knife, in the end, after Redman killed Ghostron, he defeated Peguila with a strong kick to the chest. *In episode 93, Peguila re-teamed up with both Ghostron and Sasahiller to take down and defeat Redman. All three monsters had the advantage against the alien hero. After a very long and excruciating battle, Peguila ended up getting killed after suffered a couple of Red Chops on and below his neck. *Peguila reappeared in episode 101 where he teamed up with Gudon to take down Redman. They had an evenly matched fight with the alien hero and even though they held the upper hand against him when they pinned him down and held him tight, the latter managed to escape and deal his own fair share of damage against the duo and after Gudon was defeated, Peguila suffered the same fate by a hard Red Kick to the face by the alien hero. *In episode 104, Peguila teamed up with Red Killer to take down Redman, but once again, the alien hero stood his ground against both monsters with his usual moveset of grapples, throws, punches, kicks, and chops. Even when the monster had them right where they wanted him, the alien hero managed to overcome the difficulty and after a long battle, Redman threw Peguila to the ground and stabbed him with his Red Knife, killing him in the process. *Peguila reappeared in episode 106, where he, with Gudon once again, fought Redman in a ditch and appeared to be winning at the time, but the alien hero managed to escape the monsters and fought back, leading to an evenly matched fight that lead all three combatants to escape the ditch to higher ground. The fight went on for a while with both sides evenly matched against each other. Peguila eventually lost when the alien hero stabbed him in the chest with his Red Arrow, killing him in the process. *Peguila made his final appearance on Redman in episode 107, where he not only teamed up with Gudon and Red Killer once more, but also with Jirass as well. When Redman encountered all four monsters after he came down from a hill, all four monsters crossed their arms, disappeared through smoke, reappeared in many angles of the alien hero, and then circled around him before fighting him. While the alien hero did his best to hold his own against the monsters, they proved to be more of a challenge for him due to their teamwork. Eventually, Redman pulled through and defeated all four monsters with an explosion from throwing his Red Arrow to the ground. Trivia *Unlike the original Peguila suit, the one that appeared in Redman was another stage show suit. The eyes are much closer together, the wings end in 'hands', and he lost his defined snout. The suit is also covered in white spots. *In episode 85, a blooper occurred when Redman's actor stuck the Red Knife too loosely in the Peguila suit and had to adjust it. Additionally, Redman also slipped and fell when he tried to get up. Gallery Ultra Q Peguila 2.jpg Peguila 3.jpg Peguila 7.jpg Peguila 5.jpeg RAWR!.jpg peggy color.jpg ONOMNOMN.jpg Peguila rampage in color.jpg Redman Peguila 4.jpg|Peguila in Redman Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Peguila 6.jpg|Peguila in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Ultraman X 212fd6ca-s.jpg PEGUILAX.png Other Ultraman vs Peguila.jpg|Peguila vs Ultraman DADSADSAD.jpg SDASDSADA.jpg RAARR.jpg|A picture of Peguila firing his breath down at Kanegon. Peguila-Garamon.jpg PEGUILA-KID.jpg PEGUILA-KANEGON-GARAMON-RAGON.jpg naritapeguila.jpg|Peguila concept art id:Peguila Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Bat Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Kaiju